Castillos De Arena
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Sus pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo, pero su corazón latía pesadamente en su pecho. No más casa blanca, ningún perro ni gato… y niños que nunca verían la luz del día.


_Servus!_

 _Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece…. Y todo lo demás… la historia salió de mi cerebrito así que no pueden usarlas… no que puedan o quieran hacerlo pero hay que prevenir._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Sentía su suave respiración en el cuello causándole un hormigueo placentero. La larga cabellera femenina le cubría parte del brazo que la cabeza de la mujer usaba como almohada, el brazo libre del hombro envolvió con suavidad la pequeña cintura de su acompañante. Los delgados dedos de la muchacha hacia círculos perezosos alrededor de uno de los pectorales del hombre. Exhalo fuertemente acariciando la desnuda espalda femenina con la yema de los dedos.

La noche se podía ver claramente desde la ventana, las nubes pasaban con pereza por el ancho cielo. Tal vez debería de usar algún tipo de hechizo para detener el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo es que planeaste todo esto? – pregunto en un susurro la nívea, él pudo sentir la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Debo de ser capaz de sorprenderte debes en cuando, Cariño – contesto riendo.

\- No puedo esperar mostrárselo a Sakura – rió mostrando la mano donde descansaba su recién entregado reluciente anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana? – murmuro él abrazándola más fuerte – No deseo compartirte con nadie hoy… - la escucho reír suavemente.

Ella se subió por completo en el cuerpo del hombre con una sonrisa traviesa jugándole en los labios, cruzo ambos antebrazos en el torso femenino y recargo la cabeza en ellos.

\- Nuestra casa será blanca – murmuro con ojos soñadores – Pequeña, con solo los cuartos suficientes para nuestros hijos, estoy cansada de las mansiones – dijo ella con hastío.

\- Yo también – acordó el hombre – 2 niños y 2 niñas serían perfectos.

\- ¡No! Son demasiados, amor – dijo ella golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro.

\- ¡Anda!.. Ambos somos hijos únicos, me gustaría que los nuestros tuvieran hermanos en quienes apoyarse y jugar…

\- ¿3? – ella estiro la mano graciosamente, y él rió aún más.

\- 4…Además a ti te encanta todo lo que tenga que ver en cómo hacerlos – replico sonriéndole pícaramente lo que le gano otro golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Eriol! – Dijo alarmada con un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas – Me haces sonar como una clase de pervertida.

\- No hay nada de pervertido de gozar del glorioso cuerpo de tu prometido – dijo él acariciándole el trasero con descaro, sus manos fueron detenidas por las femeninas arrastrándolo para que se sentará con ella a ahorcadas en sus piernas.

\- ¿Puedes controlar tus hormonas por unos minutos? – le pregunto ocupando la cara masculina entre sus manos – Pareces ser un adolescente de 15 años y no un adulto de 27…

\- No puedo pensar coherentemente cuando te tengo así de cerca – dijo él pegándola a su cuerpo para robarle un beso lento y caliente que hizo que la habitación girara por algunos segundos - ¿Entonces 4?

\- ¿Qué? No… 2 y es mi última palabra, después de que tengamos 2 se cierra la fábrica – contesto ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- De acuerdo… - murmuro contento – Siempre sé cómo ponerla en marcha de nuevo… - dijo haciéndole unas cosquillas en los costados - ¿Perros?

\- Mmm… Siempre quise tener un gato, pero mama es alérgica a su pelaje – dijo ella ladeando la cabeza adorablemente - ¿Perros?

\- Muy bien, podríamos tener un gato sin que mi querida suegra lo sepa…

Ella sonrió suavemente admirando las facciones masculinas con adoración, la sonrisa traviesa que adornaban esos gruesos labios era realmente tentadora.

\- Me encanta cuando sonríes así… - dijo ella tomándolo de las mejillas para pellizcarlas - ¿Por qué debes de ser tan guapo?

\- Para que se enamoren de mi chicas hermosas – le contesto él sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Así que esperas que más se enamoren de ti? – pregunto ella con una ceja levantada y una falsa mueca de enojo en los labios.

\- No, preciosa… solamente espero que me ames tú – dijo pasándole ambos brazos por la cintura para girarla y dejarla caer sobre la cama con medio cuerpo masculino sobre ella.

\- ¿Cómo puede uno permanecer enojada contigo si me hablas así? – le pregunto dejándole una lluvia de besos por todo el rostro, él no pudo evitar sonreír a un más.

\- Te amo…Tomoyo, te amo - murmuro contra sus labios.

\- Eriol… - alguien estaba moviendo su pierna fuertemente – Ya es hora, vamos – cuando los abrió encontró los ojos verdes de Sakura llenos de preocupación, las ojeras alrededor de ellos era evidente y la falta de su alegre sonrisa en su rostro la hacía ver más sombría. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas de mangas largas blancas.

Se levantó con cansancio, no había estado dormido sino recordando, dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Nos están esperando – escucho la voz de Shaoran desde el pasillo, después su castaña cabellera se dejó ver en el cuarto - ¿Estás listo? – su voz fue un susurro mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro.

Eriol estaba parado en frente del espejo de la habitación de Tomoyo. Vistiendo un impecable traje negro con una camisa blanca, sus ojos vacíos, lejanos, heridos le dejaban ver a alguien que había sido abatido por la vida. Su cara estaba tan blanca que parecía un fantasma.

Exhalo e inhalo varias veces, para luchar contra las lágrimas.

\- No – contesto suavemente, estaba cansado.

Después de tantos planes, de tantos sueños, todo se vino abajo en una esquina con un conductor inconsciente se pasó el alto mientras Tomoyo Daidouji cruzaba la calle. Todo había sido construido sobre la arena, altos castillos llenos de risas y vida que se desvanecieron con la marea alta en una noche de luna llena.

 _Me encanta cuando sonríes así._

Se acomodó la corbata, se peinó el cabello con las manos y miro la fotografía de su prometida en el tocador para luego sonreír suavemente, con dolor.

\- Vamos…

Sus pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo, pero su corazón latía pesadamente en su pecho.

 _No más casa blanca, ningún perro ni gato… y niños que nunca verían la luz del día._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Servus queridos lectores! Si otra vez yo!_

 _Boberías de la Autora: La verdad no recordaba que tenía esto por aquí… así que lo voy a publicar para hacerle espacio._

 _Alguien más está teniendo al publicar? La página no me acepta los archivos de Word con terminación en docx._

 _¿Qué les pareció este? Espero me dejen un review, para saber sus comentarios._

 _Blouson out…._


End file.
